Harry Potter et le Roi de l'Absurde
by Dariab Niareber
Summary: C'est la suite du tome 7 Les Reliques de la Mort. Par contre, je n'ai pas prit en considération le prologue   19 ans plus tard   car j'ai l'intention de faire vivre les personnages de cette saga tout de suite après la fin de la guerre.
1. Mise en situation

**Extrait du tome 7 : Les reliques de la morts de **

**Écrivaine : J.K. Rowling **

**Chapitre 31 : Le default du plan**

Lorsque Harry montra la baguette de Sureau, Ron et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence que, même l'esprit brouillé par le manque de sommeil, il n'aimait guère.

Je n'en veux pas, dit-il.

Quoi? S'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue?

Je sais qu'elle est puissante, reprit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…

Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Hermione disait qu'on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si cela ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait.

Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :

_Reparo._

Sa baguette se reconstitua alors, et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Harry sut qu'il avait réussi. Il prit la baguette de houx à la plume de phénix et sentit une soudaine chaleur dans ses doigts comme si sa main et la baguette magique se réjouissaient d'être à nouveau réunies.

Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Tu es sûr? Demanda Ron.

Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau.

Je crois que Harry a raison, murmura Hermione.

Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas –, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.


	2. Prologue

Une personne marchait, d'un pas calme presque serein, vers une destination qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Il était recouvert d'une cape noire pour ne pas se faire remarquer cette nuit-là. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ses bottes devenaient de plus en plus sales à cause de la pluie si fracassante qui tombait du ciel pour permettre à la terre de devenir de la boue. Un sourire rayonnant, il s'arrêta enfin après avoir parcouru une longue distance. Malgré cette interminable randonné, il n'était pas le moindre du monde épuisé, mais au contraire, il avait l'air de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il s'arrêta enfin, regarda autour de lui, et se pencha vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tombe blanche. Il effectua quelque sortilège d'une puissance extrême et elle fini par s'ouvrir. Dans cette tombe, on pouvait voir un vieil homme, étendu, les yeux fermés. À ses côtés, une baguette reposait comme celui-ci. Et, lorsque l'homme à cape l'aperçut, son visage devint encore plus rayonnant qu'auparavant : il avait enfin trouvé se don il cherchait, se don il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Sans faire de bruit, il l'a retira de son tombeau et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa longue cape. Puis, il referma la tombe le plus discrètement possible et effectua encore des sortilèges, mais cette fois-ci pour fermé la tombe blanche. Il s'en alla enfin, et, après avoir parcouru une longue distance, il disparût. Tout était redevenu normal, mais une seule chose était différente : la Baguette de Sureau n'était plus dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais qui pouvait douter, qu'un seul instant, de cette disparition?


	3. 1

Poudlard était devenu un refuge pour de nombreuses personnes n'ayant plus aucun endroit pour vivre. Il y avait tellement de lits que c'était vraiment la parfaite place pour accueillir des gens. Plus les semaines avançaient, plus les gens commençaient à s'en aller puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé où vivre mais d'autres arrivaient encore car cette guerre avait laissé énormément de dommage au monde des sorciers. Mais, grâce à la magie, les maisons et les magasins reprenaient comme avant en très peu de temps. Mais, certaines personnes préféraient rester en groupe car il y avait toujours des plus anxieux, tellement ébranlés et apeurés par les dégâts causés par Lord Voldemort. Poudlard offrait la sécurité même si le danger avait été vaincu.

Harry se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin. Il était dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Depuis quelques semaines, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait l'impression de revivre ses années à Poudlard, des moments qu'il avait tellement appréciés. Par contre, quand il observait un peu plus l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout lui revenait en mémoire très rapidement. Quand il étudiait dans se magnifique château, les filles étaient séparés des garçons mais, pourtant, à sa gauche Hermione Granger dormait paisiblement. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec son visage que tous adoraient. Ron était avec cette dernière, il avait probablement été la rejoindre durant la nuit car Harry se rappelait bien qu'il n'était pas là la veille. Mais, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, tout le monde s'avait qu'ils étaient enfin devenu un couple. À sa droite, Harry pouvait admirer Ginny Weasley, à quel point elle était belle. À cet instant même, Harry aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il se ravisa car il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Harry Potter avait toujours cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et elle était encore plus célèbre qu'auparavant : il avait une fois de plus vaincu Voldemort et pour cette fois, il pouvait être certain qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

« _Accio lunettes_ », chuchota Harry pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

Après les avoir enfilés, il décida de s'assoir dans son lit et commença à lire le journal que son nouvel hibou lui avait rapporté. Celui-ci s'appelait Carklof. Il était blanc tout comme son ancienne chouette Hedwidge, qui avait malheureusement périt lorsqu'Harry avait quitté son ancienne demeure, le 4 privet drive, et que nombreux mangemorts les avaient attaqués. Harry ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à lire dans le journal. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lire les nouvelles politiques concernant la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie. Finalement, lorsqu'il se leva de son lit, Hermione et Ron se réveillèrent. Il était encore très tôt mais il faisait tellement beau dehors qu'Harry n'avait pas pu dormir plus longtemps.

« Bonne fête Harry », dit Ron en s'étirant.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry », s'exclama Hermione d'un ton radieux.

Elle se leva et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ginny dormait profondément c'est donc pour cela que les trois amis quittèrent silencieusement le dortoir pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Poudlard offrait même de la nourriture pour les gens, c'étaient vraiment parfait pour reprendre des forces après cette tragédie.

« Ah non », dit Ron, « on a tellement de devoirs ! Hermione, je sais plus si ton idée était bonne de faire notre septième année pendant l'été. »

« Bien sur que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais aimé revenir l'année prochaine alors que tous nos amis n'y seront plus. »

« Ouais, mais vous savez quoi, tout le monde sait que nous sommes ceux qui ont aidé Harry à tué Voldemort », dit Ron d'un ton las.

« Ron, tu me désespère ! C'est primordial d'avoir une septième année ! Fait comme Harry, même le survivant étudie. »

Harry sourit à Hermione, il savait bien qu'elle le taquinait.

« Je crois que Hermione a raison, les professeurs nous offres des cours presque privée, on apprend vraiment plus vite et l'année prochaine on pourra faire se qu'on veut », dit Harry.

« Ouais j'espère que vous avez raison… »

La grande salle était presque vide. Harry avait remarqué à quel point il ne restait plus beaucoup de gens à Poudlard. Il était content car cela montrait à quel point la vie reprenait son cours normal. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent donc voir Minerva MgGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, pour commencer leurs cours.

Heureusement, la journée passa très rapidement. Ils avaient eut un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, de métamorphose et de Sortilège. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pleins de gens attendaient Harry pour célébrer son anniversaire. Harry reconnu Molly et Arthur, les parents de Ron, Ginny, Luna et son père Xenophilis Lovegood, Hagrid, Neville, et d'autres camarades de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione :

« Vous le saviez », demanda Harry.

Ron et Hermione lui sourirent tout en le prenant dans leurs bras. Puis, Harry alla saluer tous ces gens merveilleux qu'il aimait énormément. Il était si content de pouvoir être avec les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde en sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucun mangemort à combattre, aucun horcruxe à détruire…

C'était la mère de Ron, Molly, qui avait cuisiné pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'était, et tout le monde semblait partager le même avis, succulent. Puis, les gens semblaient s'en aller dormir car il était très tard mais Molly ne pensait pas comme eux.

« La soirée n'est pas encore terminée », dit-elle. Il y a un gâteau.

À l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle fit apparaître un immense gâteau au chocolat.

« Merci Molly », s'exclama Hagrid avec un gros sourire.

Et oui, il avait toujours faim ce demi-géant !


	4. 2

« Je n'en reviens pas », chuchota Harry dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. « On s'en va à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tes parents sont tellement gentils d'avoir trouvé des billets pour tout le monde… »

« Oui, vraiment. J'étais surpris autant que toi. Ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé probablement parce qu'il voulait te faire la surprise pour ta fête », dit Ron. « Ta encore un peu de chocogrenouilles que je t'ai donné ou on les a tous fini hier? »

« Il m'en reste ».

Harry sortit de sa poche un gros sac remplis de confiserie que Ron lui avait donné pour sa fête. Il y avait des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, des Pralines longue Langue, des Fizwizbiz et des Bulles Baveuses…

« Même si Hermione nous a obligés de venir étudier à la bibliothèque elle ne peut tout de même pas nous empêcher de nous régalés », s'exclama Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux amis commencèrent à manger divers confiseries. Pour s'encourager à étudier, l'un posait une question à l'autre et si la réponse était exacte ils avaient le droit de manger une Dragées Surprise ou encore s'ils réussissaient à métamorphoser une chaise en divan ils avaient droit de choisir une chose à manger. Vers la fin de la journée, il ne restait presque plus rien dans le sac de Harry mais une chose est sur, pour une fois, ils se sentaient vraiment prêt pour leur examen du lendemain. Comme pour les récompenser de tous leurs efforts, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« J'espère que vous avez bien étudié », s'écria Hermione en s'assoyant à la même table que Ron et Harry.

Ron se leva pour aller embrasser Hermione. C'était un peu étrange pour Harry et Ginny car il n'y avait pas très longtemps de cela, eux aussi c'était embrasser mais, depuis la fin de la guerre rien ne s'était passé même si ceux-là étaient complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il n'était que question de temps avant qu'il s'embrasse à nouveau.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? J'ai envie d'aller dehors il fait tellement beau! On peut sortir aussi? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est tellement bien de pouvoir faire se qu'on veut », s'exclama Ron.

« Et bien, Hermione et moi on avait pensé qu'on pouvait aller sur le chemin de traverse faire quelques petits achats », dit Ginny.

« Je suis d'accord, on a besoin de nouvelles choses », dit Harry.

Puis, après avoir prit une pause il ajouta :

« J'ai une idée. »

« Quoi », demanda Ginny.

« Hermione, le Félix Felicis que tu m'as donné pour ma fête à une quantité qui permet l'effet pendant combien de temps? »

« Environ sept heures, pourquoi », demanda Hermione d'un ton un peu septique.

« Et bien, si vous voulez un peu vous amusez…. »

« Tellement Harry, depuis quand as-tu des idées aussi palpitantes », s'exclama Ron.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir si à un autre moment donné beaucoup plus important que celui-ci, tu auras absolument besoin de chance… », indiqua Hermione.

« Hermione, tu sais bien que tout est vraiment terminer, il faut commencer à vivre pour de vrai, comme tous jeune sorcier. Mais, pour te faire plaisir, on a seulement besoins que d'une heure chacun. Il en restera donc assez de cette potion pour un autre moment comme tu dis… », dit Harry.

Ginny, Ron et Harry affichaient leur plus beau sourire à Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Les quatres sorciers arrivèrent rapidement sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient maintenant apte à transplaner efficacement, c'était donc beaucoup plus facile qu'auparavant. Chacun leur tour ils prirent la quantité de Félix Felicis pour que l'effet dure une heure. Puis, Harry remit la bouteille dans sa poche.

Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione était déjà de retour au château. Dans une semaine, il fallait que tous les gens partent de Poudlard car Minerva et les autres professeurs voulaient avoir la tranquillité de préparé l'arrivé des sorciers pour une nouvelle année qui allait débuter dans peu de temps. Même Molly et Arthur était parti, le terrier avait été reconstruit et inspecter par le ministère de la magie pour s'assurer que tout objet de magie noire n'occupait pas les lieux : le ministère faisait cette procédure pour la majorité des habitations car il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des morts, il y en avait déjà eu assez pour les prochaines années à venir. Ginny aussi allait bientôt rejoindre sa famille.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et déposèrent tout leurs achats.

« Wow », s'exclama Harry en regardant avec passion son nouveau balais qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un m'aurait donné le nouvelle Éclair de Feu! »

« Selon moi, il te l'aurait donné quand même. Tu es Harry Potter, ne l'oublie pas », dit Ron qui lui admirait sa nouvelle baguette magique.

« Les garçons, je suis tellement heureuse! Imaginez-vous, la collection entière des livres de Ginos Elcar, le sorcier expert en sortilège », répliqua Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

Ginny ne parlait pas. Elle était trop concentrée à regarder l'autographe d'un joueur célèbre de Quidditch qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse.

Cette soirée-là, Harry et Ron avait parlé à le plus de gens qu'ils avaient pu pour organiser un match amical sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bien entendue, la directrice de Poudlard avait donné son autorisation pour cette activité. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui restaient et encore moins qui possédaient un balais. Trois personnes seulement c'étaient présenté en plus de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Lorsqu'Harry chevaucha son Éclair de Feu, il devint tellement content. Il ressentait cette sensation de liberté et de bien être. Tous voulaient l'essayer ; pas surprenant puisque c'était le meilleur balai au monde.

Une semaine plus tard, Ginny fit ses valises. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour aller plus rapidement. Elle allait retourner au terrier car de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus rester au château. Le lendemain était la dernière journée pour que tous les sorciers partent chez eux. Seul Harry, Hermione et Ron pouvait rester. Leurs examens finaux étaient à la mi-août, il leur restait donc encore deux semaines.

« Ron vient on va aller se promener », dit Hermione insistante.

Hermione voulait laisser Harry et Ginny seul. C'était leur dernière soirée avant le départ de Ginny. Lorsque les deux amoureux avaient quitté leur chambre, Harry brisa le silence.

« Tu vas me manquer », dit-il nerveusement.

« Moi aussi, mais tu sais bien qu'on se verra dans seulement deux petites semaines ».

Harry hocha la tête. Pour lui deux semaines sans Ginny Weasley était très long mais, celle-ci ne semblait pas partager le même avis. Harry, beaucoup moins confiant, ne parla plus. Un silence s'installa.

« Tu sais Harry, je t'aime toujours. »

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps d'Harry et son poul s'accéléra.

« À oui », chuchota Harry.

« Oui », acquiesça Ginny.

Maintenant, c'était à lui d'avouer quelque chose.

« Ginny, je veux que tu saches que l'année dernière je ne t'ai pas laissé parce que je ne t'aimais plus, mais seulement parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses à faire… »

« Je sais Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Après avoir fini de faire ses bagages, elle s'étendit sur son lit. Harry la rejoignit. Il se coucha proche d'elle. Ginny appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Harry se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Les deux s'endormirent côtes à côtes.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Ginny n'était plus là. Ni Ron ni Hermione aussi. Il descendit à la grande salle où il les vît entrain de déjeuner. Il se joignit à eux.

« Bon matin Harry », dit Ginny.

Il était fou d'elle, complètement fou. Il salua ces trois personnes qu'il adorait et mangea. Puis Ginny monta chercher sa valise dans la salle commune, salua son frère et Hermione et, avec Harry, marcha hors du château jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse transplaner. Pour cela, elle devait être hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Bon et bien, je crois que c'est ici qu'on se laisse », dit Ginny.

« Oui. Fait attention à toi. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain, Ginny transplana, laissant Harry seul.


End file.
